1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting system for temporarily securing a portable electronic device in an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as digital video disc (DVD) players, has become increasingly lighter and more compact. The technology is currently available to enable DVD players and other electronic equipment, to be completely portable. To take advantage of these advances in technology, various portable electronics carrying systems have been developed. These systems include bags and cases for transport by individuals, and carrying systems for use in automobiles. Typical examples of backpack-type systems include: U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,745 to Miki; U.S. Patent Application Publications US 2003/0029755 to Ho; and US 2002/0088726 to Chou; each of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Typical examples of systems for automobiles include U.S. Patent Application US 2002/0105507 to Tranchina, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,448 to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,715 to Jones, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,023 to Naymark, US 2001/0011664 A1 to Meriot each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the prior art includes a wide variety of transport methods, the referenced systems are generally overly complex, and/or do not provide adequate support for the portable electronic equipment, particularly in an automobile. The present invention improves upon the drawback of the prior art providing a convenient mechanism to secure a portable electronic device to a vehicle seat without the necessity for connection to additional portions of the vehicle.